


What are we?

by stellarstarkk



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Linear Narrative, domestic fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarstarkk/pseuds/stellarstarkk
Summary: A collection of experiences detailing the very confusing courtship between Hawkeye and Ant-Man.
Relationships: Anthawk, Clint Barton/Scott Lang, scott Lang/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What are we?

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve only recently gotten into AA anthawk and i noticed a very sad lack of much anthawk material under avengers assemble. so, here i am, i guess. hope you enjoy!
> 
> (also, i know that anyone currently reading my ongoing stony fic is wondering where it is, but i promise i’m getting to it. this actually gave me some more inspiration to write. and now i have experience writing kissing so that’s also very cool. i’m sorry!)

The team sat around the meeting room table in Avengers Tower, talking about something Scott wasn’t quite paying attention to. He was too busy trying to keep his eyes open long enough to pass out somewhere not in front of everyone. The conversation was probably about him anyways, he had just gone missing for 2 months without explanation.

The whole situation was a cloud of exhausted fog in his mind that could only be cleared away with either coffee or a nap, neither of which were directly available to him at the moment. 

From what he could gather of his own memory, he was on a mission breaking into a Hydra base somewhere in Africa. Everything was going fine until he was _(somehow)_ caught by some patrolling Scull Bots and incapacitated. Everything past that was fuzzy and distant.

The Avengers were most likely theorizing what happened to him and how. Well, the Avengers minus Hawkeye, who was being eerily quiet. Just kind of looking at him every once and awhile.

After 30 minutes of debating between mystery gas and hypnotism, both of which were plausible, he let out a loud, gaping yawn and everyone seemed to realize just how tired he was.

“I think it’s time to wrap this up,” Cap said, “We can finish the meeting and examine him tomorrow, after he’s well-rested.” He didn’t know how much sleep he’d missed out on, but it felt like a lot more than just 2 months.

Everyone awkwardly eyed him from their seats before getting up and going back to their usual business. He hoped there were no side effects to whatever made him black out for 60 days, but that would be solved tomorrow. Right now, his plan was to try to get to his room without dropping to the floor.

That was his plan until he realized Hawkeye was still in the room, not having moved from his swivel chair. 

“Hey, Barton,” He yawned again and tried to wipe the sleep out of his eye, “What’s up?”

The archer huffed and stood. He was shorter than Scott, but he still sure as hell was intimidating. “Scott, I know you’re sleep deprived and all, but I’m really hoping you get it through your thick skull to remember this,”

_‘Scott’?_ Sure, that was his name, but him and Hawkeye had never really been on a first name basis. This must be serious.

“You are a dumbass, really,” Barton said. His face conveyed an emotion somewhere between annoyance and he didn’t know what. “You’re stupid, it was stupid to go on that mission. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were being stupid just to foil me,”

“Foil you?” Scott repeated. He was mostly just trying to figure out where Barton was going with this.

“I know you’re stubborn, we all are, and you wouldn’t have listened to me if I told you not to go. Listen to me now, at least. You might not remember this conversation in the morning, but I’m really hoping you do,”

Now he was really confused. His head was heavy and he inched closer to the door just in case he needed something to prop himself up on.

“Or maybe I don’t want you to remember it, depending on how you react to this,” He said.

_React to w-_

Before he could register what was happening, Hawkeye had pushed him up against the door by his wrists, and _my God_ , was he strong. Or maybe Scott was just weakened by the lack of sleep. Either way, the next thing he knew, Clint’s mouth was on his and everything else in the room disappeared. His lips were chapped and rough. He instinctually leaned into the kiss, hoping that worked as a ‘yes’.

It apparently did, because Clint has moved one of his hands to the back of Scott’s neck, pulling him in closer. He slid his tongue over Scott’s mouth, asking for access that was granted quickly. It was sloppy, desperate, probably debated for weeks. Scott put a hand on Clint’s waist, using the other to gently cup his face. Clint was practically a magnet, constantly pulling Scott towards him.

His whole body was hot and his fingers were buzzing in excitement. It was a weird sensation, to be sure, but he was focused on something else at the moment. 

When they broke apart, they both gulped in as much air as they could, because they knew another round was coming. 

“Clint,” was all he managed to breathe out before the archer pulled him in again. This time it was less messy, but just as chaotic, and he revelled it. 

Clint’s free hand made its way down from the wall and under his shirt, a small moan escaping him before he could stop himself. His hand was cold to the touch and sent goosebumps down his spine. He couldn’t think of a reason why he didn’t do this earlier.

He had the feeling Clint wasn’t quite satisfied with just that, which was confirmed when he felt him reach around and run a hand over his backbone, dangerously close to his ass. He moaned again voluntarily, just as quiet but still having noticeable effects. 

Scott pushed Clint off of him so they both could breathe. 

“Wow,” He gasped. “I’d say take me to bed, but I think I’d fall asleep before we even got there,”

Clint huffed an out-of-breath laugh. “You’re probably right, but the offer is still tempting,”

“Maybe after my examination tomorrow, Barton,”

“Sounds like a deal.”

  
  


____________

  
  
  


“How can you _defend_ him?” Scott shouted, “He created an evil murder bot that’s immune to literal death and _he’s_ the victim?”

“It’s not like that’s what he wanted, he thought it would protect the world, not try to destroy it!”

“Well it isn’t protecting the world! Stark risked every life on the planet, human or not, because he was a little scared of aliens,” He waved his hands around in an almost gesture towards the sky.

“Is this really about your ants, Scott? And here I was thinking you finally had some morals,” There was obvious venom in his words, but Scott was more worried about the look in his eyes. A look of betrayal that he knew better than he should. 

“It’s not about my ants, stupid, it’s about my friends, my family, you! It’s about protecting what I have. Protecting Cassie.”

“That doesn’t mean attacking Tony! Even if he was the bad guy here, it’s not like he can just un-program Ultron! Time travel isn’t real yet, we can’t undo it. We just have to fix it.”

“And what if we can’t fix it?” 

There was a pause. “If we lose to Ultron, I.. I don’t know what we’ll do. But that doesn’t mean we give up. Because we’re Avengers, and if we don’t have hope now, who can have hope in the future?”

Scott furrowed his eyebrows but stayed quiet. He knew Clint was right.

“If we give up before we’ve lost, why are we here at all? We’re supposed to fight evil, so if we don’t do that then we’re no heroes at all.”

“...Fine. If this doesn’t work, I’m going to kill you.”

“If we lose, you can kill whatever Ultron hasn’t already,”

  
  
  


The rest of the day went a little… awry. Scott knew they had defeated Ultron, hopefully for good, but… it still felt like a loss. It was a loss. All his previous fury at Tony Stark had dissolved. All that was left was mourning, and though he was hurting, he knew Clint was hurting more. He had been so much closer to Stark than Scott, which only made it harder on him.

He wanted desperately to take away all the pain Clint felt, but he knew it wasn’t that simple. Grief only went away with time. All he could do was comfort him. There was no more anger, just a mission to keep Clint safe and alive.

That was all he could do.

  
  


____________

  
  
  


Scott was lounging on the couch with Clint on his lap, facing him. His arms were draped around Scott’s shoulders with his forehead on his chest. They had just finished a stealth mission with Black Widow and Clint may or may not have been flung out a window and almost died.

He was lucky to have shrunk him in time so he could be picked up by Ant-thony before he landed, but it was still scary. 

Eventually the day was saved and they both agreed that some cuddling was in order, which is what they were currently doing. They were alone in Scott’s room, since none of the team knew they were a thing. Even though Tony and Steve had always been kissing whenever they happened to be in the same room, it still felt a little weird to announce it just yet.

This wasn’t something they usually did, but it was still nice. They had never become boyfriends, per say, they just made out a lot. They could always do that later anyway.

“I know you’re probably all shaken up and stuff, but just know,” Clint adjusted his arms and grabbed Scott’s collar with both hands, looking up at him, “I trusted you the whole time. I knew you would catch me,”

“I mean, technically Ant-thony caught you,” 

“You dumb bitch, take the compliment,”

“Sorry, no can do,” Scott smirked and leaned down, “I can’t accept praise without some kind of incentive,”

“Isn’t an inflated ego payment enough?” He scooted up, an inch between their faces.

“You know what I want.” Scott said before the gap was closed between them. Something bloomed in his chest, something warm that he couldn’t identify. He put one arm around Clint and ran the other through his hair.

Clint wrapped his legs around Scott’s torso until there wasn’t even a millimeter of space separating them.

Maybe the making out would happen sooner than he thought.

Or, not. It looked as if they were going to have to wait after all. Someone had cleared their throat from the doorway and he almost choked on Clint’s tongue. _Why did he leave the door open?_

They turned, wide-eyed to see who was there, and low and behold, there stood Natasha with a smug look on her face.

“Well, I came to check up on you guys. Not sure what else I expected,” 

“Come on, we were having a moment! You could have at least pretended to not notice or something,” Clint said, not moving from his spot on Scott’s lap. “Would have been the nice thing to do.”

“If you didn’t want anyone to see, you should have closed the door,”

“Oh, please. When has a door ever stopped you?”

“If the door was closed, I would have pretended not to see.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, as you can see, we’re fine. So can you please leave me and my dumb bitch on our own for the night?” Scott gave the side of his head an offended look. “And don’t mention this to anybody!”

“Don’t worry, they won’t find out from me.”

And with that, they were alone again. Clint turned his attention back to the ginger.

“If I’m a dumb bitch, you’re a dickhead,” He said sternly.

Clint rolled his eyes and smiled, “I can work with that,”

  
  


____________

  
  
  


They stood on opposite sides of the table. All of the other Avengers had already left the room.

Hawkeye sat back in his chair, fuming. “She could’ve died!”

“That’s not my fault!” Scott shouted.

“Yes it is! You’re the one who decided to take the risk!”

“And if I hadn’t, someone else would have! Look, Black Widow is a strong person! She defeated the Infinity Gems, for Christ’s sake!”

“Nobody can survive a blast like that, Scott,”

“She survived.”

“What if it had been me?”

“...That’s a trick question.”

Clint huffed. “You’re right, because it shouldn’t have happened in the first place! _”_

“Not everything can be fixed with a flashy smile and good aim, Tric-“ He stopped himself from finishing that sentence.

Clint furrowed his eyebrows. Now he was really angry. “Avengers don’t do _‘whatever it takes’_. We do what’s necessary, and no death is _ever_ necessary.”

“There was no death, she wasn’t going to die-“

“You didn’t know that!” Clint screamed.

Scott stepped back. He’d never heard Clint that mad before. It was scary.

“I did. Because despite what you think, I’m a smart guy. I practically remade the entire Ant-Man suit, I think I can deal with a few statistics.”

“We can’t leave people’s lives up to statistics.” 

“Sometimes we have to, Clint. We don’t know everything all of the time. We have to take risks sometimes, because if we didn’t we wouldn’t get anywhere.”

“This is Natasha’s life we’re talking about,”

“I know that. But she’s the one who agreed to it, why don’t you go take it up with her?”

“Because she’s unconscious, Scott. She’s lying in the med bay, incapacitated because you thought that risk was worth it.” He growled.

“Again, talk to her about that. I have to go pick up my daughter. You better have calmed down by the time I get back, or I might actually be sleeping in my room tonight.”


End file.
